


in your eyes (a burning flame)

by steauwiey



Series: haikyuuxidealand [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Impressions, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, technically a college AU altho it's not mentioned, written prior to ch. 402
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steauwiey/pseuds/steauwiey
Summary: getting to know you.a poem of sorts.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuuxidealand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825690
Kudos: 12





	in your eyes (a burning flame)

**Author's Note:**

> this was done as a collaboration with my friend Jiru (@inwaitingforneverland); she made a journal spread which you can find on her ig!

Interesting- He's interesting. 

_(Will he live up to the rumors?)_

Silly as can be. Maybe kind of dumb? 

_(He believes in aliens- a literal child.)_

A great setter. An all around solid player. 

_(I'd want to play on the same team as him.)_

Fake slimy smiles. But ever the charmer. 

_(Not with the people that matter.)_

Smart and very cunning. Almost devious. 

_(To play against him- it’d be for the history books.)_

Ambitious and extremely single minded. 

_(The top was the only goal. Ever.)_

Hard working. 

_(Over-practicing.)_

Rage filled eyes. 

_(-cloudy with tears from pain.)_

Loud, stubborn and irritating. 

_(Why won't he rest?)_

A meek lamb in front of an angered Iwaizumi. 

_(Funny, when scolded.)_

Improving, shooting past goals made. 

_(I won't be left behind- I'll beat him to it.)_

Bated breath, tension coiled within him.

_(Lightning in his movements.)_

A moment of doubt, when faced with Ushijima. 

_(Uncertain eyes- how to make them go away-)_

"Don’t underestimate your team.” 

_(Believe in us.)_

“We'll devour them all." 

_(Believe in me-)_

A breath held, then released. 

_(A pregnant silence.)_

**"I never once doubted it."**

A smile as sharp as a knife. 

_(It’s real.)_

A ferocious return to confidence. 

_(Fierce as the fire that dyes the sky.)_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on ig/twitter/tumblr: @steauwiey


End file.
